Help From Another Realm
by Acidic
Summary: it's 6th year, voldie is dust and all's well until a strange girl shows up to tell the someone even stronger than voldemortis here to fight, and we're not talkin bout wit wands ssoc,hpdm,hgrw,sbrl
1. Default Chapter

This is my first time writing here so plz tell me if I'm good or bad. Disclaimer: I don't own anything ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was just another Friday at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was the last few weeks of the school year and everyone (well most) were getting an early start on their studying. They woke up that morning went to breakfast then onto classes. Right now they were walking to the dungeons for their potions lesson. Malfoy rounded the corner. "Hello Potter, Weasely, Granger." He greeted. "Hey, Malfoy. You still on for practice tomorrow?" asked Harry. "Yeah I'm gonna beat you this time Potter." Malfoy smirked. "We'll just have to see about." Draco turned to face Hermione. "Hermoine, I was wondering if you could help me study for our herbology final."  
  
Hermoine's cheeks reddened in flattery. She was always happy to help someone with their studies, "yeah, sure. Meet me tomorrow in the library after classes. That way I can help you, Ron, and Harry." They resumed their walking to the next class. Harry and Draco really surprised everyone with when they dropped their grudges and decided to work together; as a team, and finally become friends. Good thing they did, because it right before the final war with Voldemort during Harry's summer before fifth year, right before school started. They were somewhat amused that Snape had become nicer to them too; just being friendly to them, didn't mean that he was nice to them homework wise.  
  
They walked into class, and took their seats. They class sat for a while, chatting to each other, until the door flew open to reveal Professor Snape. He walked to the front of the classroom leaned against his desk, "Shut your traps before I deduct 50 points from each house." Even though Snape was the head of Slythern house, he won't hesitate to take points from his own house. "Now take out your materials." Class went on without so much as one slip up; not even form Neville. "I want a 3 page essay including 3 sections: history, uses, and advantages and disadvantages." Just then the bell rang for classes to go to dinner. Everyone else had filed out of the room except the famous four, who were still chatting. "If you four," started Snape. "Are not out of here in the next 10 seconds." but he didn't get to finish his sentence because the door swung open to reveal Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
He walked up to Snape's desk, nodding to Harry and the other in greeting. "Ah Severus, I came to inform you of the staff meeting at 6 o'clock tonight. Will you be attending?" "Yes, of course" answered Sanpe. "Very well." said Dumbledore. He was leaving when he remembered something "Harry," he called. Harry and his friends all turned to hear what the Headmaster wanted to say. They also noticed that he had that certain twinkle in his eye, again. "I would like to invite you four to the meeting also."  
  
At this he had everyone's eyebrows raised. Snape had expected him to say something else, but this was totally unexpected. This would be the first time any student has attended a staff meeting. "There is someone I want you all to meet." was the last thing Dumbledore said before he left. Snape looked at them; and as if answering a silent question they made I- don't- know jesters by humping their shoulders. Snape sneered at them and shooed them away with a wave of his hand. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So? How did you like it? Please no flames I'm very sanative *sniff*. Review plz. Tell me how I'm doin'. and I promise it WILL get more interesting. thanx  
  
*Ryu* 


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
"What do you think Professor Dumbledore was talking about when he said that he wanted us to meet someone?" asked Ron as he stuffed a fork full of food into his mouth. Hermione gave him a look. "Ron, would it be so hard as to not talk with your mouth full. We don't want to know what your chewed up food looks like." Harry chuckled as Ron's ears went pink. "But," she continued, "to tell you the truth I really never could figure out Dumbledore's cryptic messages sometimes; Harry do you know who it could probably be?" He just shook his head no". Harry felt eyes on his back; he turned around and saw that no one had bothered turning their attention to him. His eyes fell on the platinum-blond sitting at the Slythern table, and their eyes locked.  
  
They held the stare for a few moments, and then they broke at the same time. Harry turning back to Ron and Hemione; Draco turning back to his plate. *What was that about? Come to think about it, that's been happening lately.* And it had been to. Draco was having the same problem over at the Slythern. *What the hell is wrong with me? It seems that every time I turn around, I'm having a staring contest with Potter.* He thought as he finished off his food. He glanced up to see that his friends were getting up to leave. They must be getting ready for meeting. Draco glanced at his watch: 5:20; just enough time for him to get ready to look suitable.  
  
They all agreed to meet in the main corridor in 30 minutes. "Man I'm nervous." said Ron as the made their way up the stairs. "Ah, don't worry Ron, nothing bad'll happen." reassured Harry. *At least I hope* he added to himself; though he said: "And besides, Dumbledore and all the other professors will be there. I highly doubt that Doumbledor will invite someone that would want to harm us into the castle." said Hermione. He looked at her and said "you do have a point. I just hope we don't get into any trouble." They had come to the right door when they heard a silky voice say, "I hope you don't either." They all spun around and came face to face with Snape.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape," smiled Harry. Snape only glared and said "It seems you have learned the concept of being on time Mr. Potter." Then walked into the room leaving the door open for his students. The first thing that Harry noticed was his godfathers, Sirius Black - who had been proven innocent when Voldemort had been killed and his boyfriend Remus Lupin. "Harry!" exclaimed Sirius as he embraced him a crushing hug; on account of that they hadn't seen each other in about a month. Everyone in the room smiled; everyone except Snape. He really wasn't one for sappy moments. "So, how've you been Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled at his godfather, "I've been ok." Just then Dumbledore through the side door, and took a seat at the only desk in the room while the professors sat in front of it. Black, Lupin, Harry, and his friends took their seats near the back. "I have called you here for 2 reasons. One, we will be having our planning metting (A/Ni jus needed something to call it). And second, we will be having a visitor that I all want you to meet. This would explain the presence of Mr. Potter and his friends." A pause. "Our visitor has a very important meaning for being here. Now let us begin. 


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrivial  
They sat, and they watched, and they listened as they tried their best not to doze off. At least Harry and Draco tried not to; unlike Ron who had already fallen asleep with his head in his hand. Hermione was paying close attention - and taking notes - to the things that were said and planned so they could have a head start on everything. Hermione gently shook him awake. "Huh? Wha?" said Ron. "Ron," whispered Hermione. "Wake up. You'll get in trouble if you fall asleep." Ron nodded and checked his watch: 7:17. He sighed and continued to listen to the professors as they went on about thing he knew nothing about.  
About 5 minutes later Harry could have sworn he heard a faint cry of a bird, but then shook it off as his imagination. Then moments later he heard it again; it sounded as if it was coming from behind him. And on some weird impulse, he turned his head to stare at the wall, until he was nudged by Ron. "Hey Harry what's wrong?" he whispered. Harry turned back in his chair to face Ron and replied "nothing". Just as soon as the word fell from his lips, Fawks, Dumbledores's phoenix, soared above their heads and circled the room.  
Dumbledore stopped his in mid-sentence and said "Fawks?" The red phoenix flew over and perched on his desk. "Now how did you get in here?" He asked as he absent mindedly stroked the birds feathers. There was only one window in the room, but the shutters on it were closed. All of a sudden, Harry hissed in pain as his scar burned and stung like no tomorrow. Voldemort was dead and the death eaters were imprisoned in Azkaban, so why was the damned thing stinging?! Everyone turned to see what was going on, but Sirius was the first to Harry's aid - on account of he was sitting right beside him. "Harry what's wrong?" he asked, face showing nothing but concern and worry.  
Harry felt like someone was holding a match way too close to his forehead. He heard Sirius when he asked what was wrong. How the hell was he supposed to know?! He never knew what was going on with the darn scar. He could also feel everyone's eyes on him, waiting. ".I, I don't know." he managed to squeeze out through the pain, as he clutched his head.  
He could fell something in the back of his head - a small fuzzy feeling. He tilted his head to the left, and the fuzziness went in the other direction. He turned to the right and it did the same the again. It felt as if someone was pulling his head back; pulling it back to turn around. He turned around and looked at the wall. And he saw a black dot that had diffidently not been there a few minutes ago.  
He pointed to it and they followed his gaze to the back wall, watching as it grew to the size of a fist, then a plate. "It's coming form that?" asked Remus. (A/N sorry forgot to tell you Remus is the DADA professor). Harry only nodded and winced in pain. Taking this as a threat everyone in the room stood, Dumbledore taking a place beside Harry, their wands drawn.  
The black spot grew bigger till it was the size of an archway; all that was visible was swirling, black fog. No one made a sound; they could hear faint shuffling sounds, like someone moving around. Then they heard foot steps growing closer and louder. Fawks gave a cry from Dumbledore's desk and the cry was returned form the void. Fawks flew from the desk and into it. Then they were confirmed that the noises were foot steps as a dark figure emerged with Fawks on its shoulder. 


	4. Another Universe?

Chapter 4: Another Universe?  
The dark figure took one step toward them and the black archway shrank away into nothing, taking Harry's pain along with it. The figure wore all black muggle clothes. He wore black, baggy cargo jeans and an overly large pullover with a hood that covered his whole head, obscuring everyone's view. The hooded head looked up at Fawks and pointed at Dumbledore. Fawks nodded his head twice, and the person walked around the group of teachers - who also still raised their wands at him - to Dumbledore behind his desk handed him a letter out of his pouch that was on the front of his pullover.  
Dumbledore opened the letter and read it. When done, he stood smiling, and made a motion with his hand for them all to sit - which they did. "It seems that our visitor has arrived." He said, blue eves twinkling. He turned to him and said, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He nodded and slipped off his hood. Although their supposed 'he' turned out to be a 'she'. She had stunning ice blue eyes, with a jagged slash over her right eye. And by the looks of her half-lidded eyes she looked tired. "My name is Ryu, I work for an organization whose name I cannot reveal to you." (We'll just call it The Organization for now).  
She cleared her throat, "This Organization across different universes and realms, searching for specific and out of control presences that could possibly upset the balance of each. I was recently informed that someone named, uh." she paused and glanced at a piece of paper out of her pants pocket. "Voldemort?" she received nods. "I was also informed that he had been taken care of by, um a Harry Potter?" Again she received nods. "Is he here?" she asked Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore nodded towards him and said, "Harry." Harry stood up and she asked "You?" He nodded his head, his green eyes never leaving her blue ones. *She probably wants to ask me how I did it or something of the sort.* thought Harry. "Right, does anyone have any questions?" And as expected, Hermione's hand shot up into the air, causing her three best friends to roll their eyes. "Yes?" "Yes, well, I don't mean to intrude of anything, but I was just wondering how old you were?" she asked shyly. Ryu raised an eyebrow and said "I don't see what my age has to do wit any of this, but if you must know, I'm 15." Harry's eyebrows rose, she looked as if she was around 17. "Now that we have that all sorted out, will all participants who fought with Harry against Voldemort please stand." And doing as they were told, the stood form their seats - (in this order form left to right) Remus, Sirius, (Harry), Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Snape. She looked them all up and down, observing them. Finally, she told Harry to come stand in front of her.  
As he came to stand in front of her for the first time, he noticed that she was about an inch taller than him and her tired eyes reminded him of the first time he had met Remus in his third year. "I'm going to take your inventory, alright?" Harry glanced a questioning look at Dumbledore and he smiled back at him, eyes twinkling "Don't worry Harry it's quite painless." He turned back at Ryu and said the he was ready, and he heard her mumble something along the lines of "that's what you think." Sry it took forever. Hope you like. R&R plez! 


	5. after ch4 :p

Chapter 5: Scars [part 1]  
  
Harry gave her a confused look and was about to ask what she meant, when she took out a small click-flashlight and flashed it in his eyes. "Follow the light." She said moving the light in different directions. After a few moments, of that she placed it back in her pouch and said, "Eyesight: fair." "Why is my eyesight fair, it should be perfect." interrupted Harry. Ryu sighed, reached up and snatched his glasses off his face, "Tell me if you can see perfect now."  
  
Harry felt his cheeks warm and gave a chuckle. "Oops guess I forgot about those." He took back his glasses and she told him to say "ahhhh". Harry felt as though he really was at a muggle doctor's office as she looked down his throat. She snapped his jaw shut and pulled out a blank card out of her back pocket. She held it over his head and seemed to talk to it rather than him, "Throat, tongue, and tonsils: perfect; heart and blood pressure: perfect; age: 16; skeletal structure: previously broken right fore-arm, left leg, and sprained left wrist." She placed a hand on his chest and he felt suddenly warm. It felt like something poked him in his stomach and she removed her hand.  
  
She looked up at the card and said, "life energy: 32; magical force: 18." Harry looked up at the card above his head, and to his surprise he saw that his picture was on the front along with some small writing. Ryu let the card hover above while she traced his scar through his bangs. Shivers were sent down his spine at her touch. "How'd you get this?" He was surprised that Dumbledore hadn't told her about his 'gift'. "I received it when I was a baby. Voldemort tried to kill me after he had killed my parents." "Mmmm, I see. That's all I need from you." She said. "For now." She added as an afterthought. He nodded and went back to his seat. She took the card with Harry's picture on it and put it in her front right pocket and pulled out another.  
  
"Next." Ryu called. Hermione walked up looking nervous. "Name?" asked Ryu. "H-harmione." She stuttered. Ryu raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't have to be nervous, I'm not gonna bite you. Just ask you some questions." Hermione nodded and looked down at the floor feeling her face warm. She gave her the flashlight test and then told her to say 'ahhh'. "Eyesight: perfect but slightly strained; throat, tongue, tonsils: prefect; blood and heart pressure: perfect; age: 16; skeletal structure: previously broken arm and bruised rib." Ryu placed two fingers to her chest and Hermione had the same poking feeling that Harry had. "Life energy: 35; magical force; 20"  
  
"What's life energy?" asked Harmione after she had taken her seat and Ron went up next. "Uh, life energy is an odd thing to explain really." Ryu said as she checked over Ron. "To put it blunt it's the energy your mind it balanced on. Although it's not like the daily energy you get form eating, sleeping and exercise; that can be replaced. Now, with life energy, that's a whole different story; those that know how to use it, some can't grow it back." After finishing with Ron, Ryu put his card in her front pocket, and Draco was up next. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Scars

Chapter 5: Scars [part 2]  
  
"Yes, well," said Hermione, "shouldn't it decrease since we use it every day?" "Well, to put it simply, no. It's, it's like, um." Ryu said finding it difficult to explain. "It's kinda like raw life. It's only used for matters that are seriously important. I can't really explain it right now, but you'll understand it later." Hermione just nodded and let the subject drop. Most of the things Ryu talked of was confusing Harry immensely. What really was the difference between life energy and energy? It all sounded the like the same thing to him. It looked like she even managed to confuse Hermione, which is very rare thing. "But why would it be only used for matters that are seriously important?" asked Draco. "Like I said, you'll understand later." Ryu said.  
"Do not mind me asking," said Severus, "but what does any of this have to with us? And why is a 15 year old girl in charge of an adults' job?" Ryu did not answer as she finished up with Draco, telling him he had 31 life energy and 20 magical force. After telling him to sit, she turned her tired eyes on Severus. (a/n: we're just going to call him Severus from now on.) "It has to do with you because there is an evil coming and I was sent here to have proof if the guardians of this planet are up to taking on their duty in protecting it. And as for that last question," Ryu's expression turned into a glare. "Yes this may be an adult's job but I am matured and strong enough for it. I am also obliged for it since my father can not continue with it." Severus had an astonished look on his face; she sure did shut him up. This made Harry smile. Severus seemed to catch his look, and his face returned to his mask.  
"Anything else?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow. When no one answered she turned her head to stare at the wall. This went on for a few moments until Dumbledore asked "Is there anything wrong Ryu?" Ryu took a moment to answer "Someone is coming." Harry gave her an odd look and then also turned to the wall to see if he could see anything. And to his surprise and pain, he did. It was the same little dot that Ryu had come out of. Then he was hissing with pain again causing every one in the room to look at him, they turned their heads back to the wall. The dot grew to the swirling black archway, and thankfully the person came out immediately and it closed and the pain stopped. "Geez, I really wish you guys would find another way of getting here. That's painful." Harry said as he rubbed his scar. But his comment fell on deaf ears; Ryu was too busy smiling at the new comer as he was at her. He was very tall, a couple of inches taller than Severus. He had tan skin, bright golden eyes, and spiky bright green hair. He wore a white shirt with forest green pants and a dark blue over coat. He was also carrying a worn back pack.  
They clasped hands and shared a type of hug/hand shake. "Hey man what are you doing here?" asked Ryu. "I just came to give this to you." He said indicating the backpack. "You forgot it in your office." "I did? Thanks." Said Ryu taking the pack. "And this," said the man as he reached into his over coat and pulled out a black sheathed sword with a sash. "I picked it up on the way." "I know you did." Said Ryu taking it form him. "I left it there so I could come back for it after I'm done here." She put the sword over her chest and turned to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, this is my friend and coworker, Max. Max this is Headmaster Dumbledore." Sry this took so long to put up I had to deal wit school starting and all ^.^ r&r plz 


End file.
